Electronic cigarettes, as simulation cigarettes, are common electronic products. The electronic cigarettes are mainly used for quitting smoking and substituting conventional cigarettes. The main structure of an electronic cigarette includes a battery assembly and an atomization assembly. When a smoking motion is detected, the battery assembly supplies power to the atomization assembly, in order to make the atomization assembly be in an open state. After the atomization assembly is opened, the heater heats, and the tobacco tar is vaporized and atomized under being heated to form fog that simulates smoke, so that the users feel like smoking a conventional cigarette when smoking the electronic cigarette.
In the early days, the atomization assembly of many electronic cigarettes does not have the function of lifetime (such as puff number) limiting. The atomization assembly will be electrified to work as soon as it is power supplied by the battery assembly. In an early stage of using, the tobacco tar is abundant, thus the smoke tastes are pure. However, in the late stages of using, the tobacco tar is in short supply, which leads to a decrease of the amount of smoke, and even causes the problem of burning the cotton to smell bad, thereby giving users a very bad experience.
Currently, aim at the above-mentioned problems, there are some relevant literature suggesting improving the structure of the electronic cigarette by adding a control unit into the battery assembly to avoid the circumstance that the amount of smoke is reduced and the cotton is burned due to reduction of the tobacco tar. The control unit is used to count the puff number and disconnect the atomization assembly when the puff number reaches a preset value. However, in prior technical solutions, as long as the electronic cigarette receives a smoking signal, such as a smoking signal formed by triggering a button, the control unit starts counting the puff number and reducing the remaining available puff number at the same time. However, in actual use, there may be a situation that the atomization assembly is disconnected from the battery assembly, such as the atomization assembly is loosen and disconnected from the battery assembly, or the battery assembly is placed alone and not connected with the atomization assembly, and so on. In these cases, the control unit and the battery of the battery assembly are still connected to each other. When a smoking signal is generated by the user's trigger by mistake (such as the user accidentally hits the button of triggering smoking or a child plays to issue a smoking motion to the electronic cigarette, and so on), the control unit would still count the puff number, and reduce the remaining available puff number, while the atomization assembly does not start working actually and the tobacco tar is not consumed at all. In this way, the remaining available puff number is reduced in vain. That is to say, when the puff number counted by the control unit reaches the preset value and the electronic cigarette is unavailable, the electronic cigarette remains available tobacco tar.
In other words, there is a technical problem in prior art that when limiting the puff number, the electronic cigarettes cannot exactly count the puff number, which causes the electronic cigarettes to be poor in product consistency.